She Who Laughs Last
by spkdog
Summary: Dawn and May get into an argument about who is the best coordinator. They decide to check the official records to see once and for all who is best. ONE-SHOT


**She Who Laughs Last**

Ash and Dawn laughed as they walked cheerfully into the Pokemon Center. "Today was really fun!" Ash exclaimed.

Dawn couldn't help but agree as she gazed into his adorable smiling face. She had missed him so much when he went to the Unova region, and she practically freaked out when he told her he was coming for a visit.

Dawn had been crushing on Ash for a while now. It was no surprise to anyone she had told about it that this would happen. They all had seen it coming from a mile away. Quite a few girls had actually recommended a support group website for her. She denied the offer to make an account on the website, however, because she knew she had control over things. As far as Dawn could tell, Ash was falling for her, too.

They had spent the whole day alone together. It was just perfect. Perfect, that is, until someone in the Pokemon Center caught Ash's eye.

"May! I didn't know you would be here!" Ash said as he noticed his old friend/traveling companion, May, sitting on one of the Pokemon Center couches.

"Ash! Dawn!" May greeted. "What a surprise!"

Dawn felt the pangs of jealously build up inside of her as Ash suddenly devoted all his attention to May. The two chatted together in an extremely upbeat tone, causing Dawn to become more irritated by the minute.

Finally, their conversation came to an end as Ash went to check on something at the front desk of the Pokemon Center. Dawn decided to this situation of being alone with May as an opportunity to make sure May didn't get any funny ideas about Ash.

"He's into me, you know, you're wasting your time," Dawn told her.

"What are you talking about?" May asked, confused. Then, she realized what Dawn was talking about and burst out laughing. "Are you serious? You're the one who's wasting your time. I don't even like him that way. And you do realize he carries around a fishing lure of his Kanto girlfriend, right?"

Dawn's face flushed with anger. Yes, she knew about the lure, she just hadn't given it much thought. May shouldn't be talking to her like this! This was Dawn's moment, Dawn's day. May had no business making her feel this way.

"W-well," Dawn stuttered, trying to figure out something to say to May that would put her down. "At least I'm a better coordinator than you!"

May's laughter ceased instantly. "Let's not go that far. We all know that I'm a way better coordinator than you."

"Oh really? Because if I do recall, I did beat you in the Wallace Cup," Dawn pointed out.

"Just because you best me in one contest doesn't make you better overall," May explained. "I bet I've won way more contests than you!"

"I seriously doubt it," Dawn said. "Everyone knows that Sinnoh coordinators are always better than Hoenn coordinators."

That was going too far in May's opinion. It was one thing to discuss who's better out of two people, but to dis the whole region? That was just plain mean.

"I know how we can settle this," May proposed. "We just have to check the records."

"And how are we gonna do that here?" Dawn asked skeptically, folding her arms.

May grabbed Dawn's arm and pulled her over to a large computer-like screen. "All we have to do is program this to bring up my wins/losses and your wins/losses and we'll see."

"How do you know this works?" Dawn asked.

"I've done it once before," May explained as she entered all the necessary things into the computer. "When the scoreboard comes up, it'll show us who the REAL coordinator is," she said this with a sly, knowing smile on her face.

The screen began to load. Dawn was confident in the fact that she was better. She knew she was better, but May wasn't backing down. May couldn't compare to Dawn, no matter how set in stone she was. Dawn had this in the bag.

Finally, the loading finished and the results were shone. Dawn's face grew wide with shock, and May burst out into laughter once again. Dawn had won six contests and lost eight, whereas May had won eleven and lost only five.

"Huh? There's no way!" Dawn exclaimed. "You must've rigged it!"

"I swear I did not!" May choked through her laughter. "Check for yourself." She grabbed her sides and fell to her knees, laughing even harder because of Dawn's reaction.

Dawn reloaded the scoreboard thing for herself, and the same results came up. She even went to ask Nurse Joy to help her with it. As May watched how Dawn frantically worked at this, she laughed even harder. Tears came to her eyes and she somehow ended up on her back. Soon she was rolling on the floor in a fit of hysterics.

"That's not even fair! You competed in two more contests than I did!" Dawn objected.

"If you take two off of my winnings, that's still my nine to your six," May was barely able to say in all her laugher.

Honestly, Dawn was sure that she was better because of her blind like for Ash (don't even ask May how that worked because she couldn't tell you why liking a guy supposedly made you a better coordinator). And seeing Dawn get what she deserved for starting this stupid argument was just priceless.

"Hey, what's going on?" Ash asked them as he came back over. He noticed the expressions of the faces of his friends and knew he must've missed something.

May tried to suppress her laughter and Ash helped her to stand back up. "Don't worry, Ash, it was just a silly little argument," May said, leaving the details out of it for Dawn's sake.

"Well, alright, then," Ash replied. Then, thick-headed Ash got side-tracked by something else, and May and Dawn were by themselves again.

"Hey," May began. "I guess I kinda know how you feel. I'd be lying if I said I wasn't at least a little bit into Ash before I got interested in my boyfriend, Drew. Here." She handed Dawn a slip of paper with a web address on it.

Dawn recognized it immediately. This was the same site that she had been referred to before. Perhaps it was worth checking out.

"I'm an admin on the site," May explained. "Well, I gotta go. See ya later sometime!"

May walked off, leaving Dawn alone with her thoughts.

**End of She Who Laughs Last**

A/N: This is based off of some fan art on Deviant ART, the link is on my proflile. And yes, there are two references to my other Pokemon one-shot "www GirlsWhoLikeAsh com" in this story. I couldn't resist throwing them in here. I know that in my other one-shot it says that Dawn was never interested in Ash, mainly because I really don't like that pairing, so it is a little contradictory.


End file.
